Costumes
by Moon Knightress
Summary: Diana tries to get Bruce to have some fun. BMWW one-shot.


**Costumes**

**Diana tries to get Bruce to have some fun. BMWW one-shot.**

* * *

The crisp October air filtered through the bedroom windows. A shiver crept up Bruce's spine as the smell of jasmine fragrance ignited all his senses. It brought calmness to his restless spirit as he sat at the edge of the bedroom looking at the hastily scribbled invitation that had the address of Wally West's uptown penthouse in Central City. Underneath was the time and the instructions for the costume Halloween party that he was throwing with the other members of the Justice League: Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Black Canary, J'onn Jones and the last member of the group: Batman.

He heard the bathroom door open and glanced to the side and saw Diana sauntering out of the fog of steam, towel wrapped around her waist, naken skin glistening wet and wearing a content look on her flawless face. His penetrating eyes met her loving gaze of cerulean blue. "Something wrong, Bruce?" She asked.

He sat on the edge of the bed with his soft lips tight in a firm line. He looked down at the invitation in his hand. "I still don't see the point of attending this party..." He lifted a sealed bag from the scattered pieces of his Batman armor off the floor. "Not when I have fingerprints found on a bullet to analyze." He gruffly ejected.

Diana shook her head. "There is nothing wrong with having some fun…" she paused brushing her drenched raven strands off her cheek, "with someone special. Besides, this will give me a better understanding of these pagan customs that people celebrate in Man's World." She slowly moved closer in a slow seductive manner, swaying her curvy hips as Bruce raked his eyes over her wet and beautiful body. "Our friends are going to be there."

He half-rolled his eyes and released a deep sigh. "Not really a motivator." He said somberly looking into her powerful ocean blue eyes knowingly. "But I can see that I really don't have choice...do I?"

"Bruce, we can use a break…" She said, lowering herself down onto his lap, straddling him, her sleek toned legs on either side of his.

He brought his hand up and stroked his fingers through the thick curly ringlets of her hair, brushing it aside to get a clear view of her full soft ruby lips; lips that spoke to him words of wisdom, truth… and love. The lips that he kissed with no hesitation, responding to in kind. She kissed him with smooth and passionate love that made every fiber of his battered body burn with flames of enkindling mortal desire.

"And besides, don't you want to see me wearing a different costume," she coaxed, rubbing her hands along his rough chest, over the sculpted indented muscles.

He smirked, gripping his own hands on her thighs, slipping them underneath the towel. "I prefer you out of costume." He nearly growled.

Diana hummed with content. "Mmm…Is this the billionaire playboy or the Bat talking," she replied, swirling her fingers over his scars.

"Both," he grinned devilishly, caressing her cheek gently and then, without warning, he pushed her down on her back and pressed his weight over her drenched body, grinding his groin harshly into her thighs. He assaulted her lips with rough kisses and she arched her back, crashing her b*** into his chest as fervid m*** escaped their lips. Her powerful long legs wrapped around his hips as she grasped his wavy dark hair.

His hot mouth trailed down the flesh of her neck until she pulled away and smiled blissfully into his blue eyes. "Now will you come to Flash's party?"

Bruce rubbed his lips together and sighed. "I still think it's a waste of time, Diana...when I have a city to protect." She slid her finger over his upper lip and then his own fell back onto her lips. He breathed out a grunt of frustration. "But if it's what you really want...I can go for a few hours before my patrol."

She smiled and kissed him softly before slipping out from his embrace and walking to the closet. "Any ideas on what costume you will wear?"

Bruce straightened off from the bed and gave her a fierce look with his eyes. "I think I have something for both of us to wear," he paused. "There's another custom that people follow..."

Diana arched an eyebrow. "That would be?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, princess." He answered distinctly.

Hours passed and an empty costume box rested on the bed.

Diana stood in front of the door mirror of the bathroom putting the last adjustments on her Halloween costume that Bruce chose for her to wear to the party they were already late for. She smiled brightly, admiring the famous movie cult outfit: suede clot, a line reaching to the shins with a multi-length, multi-paneled skirt and princess seams. Long sleeves decorated with matching thin suede lacing crisscrossing on a sash tied around her trim waist-dangling down the middle and white knee-high boots.

Her long raven hair was wavy, tied back from her face with long braids and curled at either side of her head. She felt comfortable wearing garments that were worn by a famous film heroine named: Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan. A princess and a warrior who like her was kind, caring, compassionate, determined, fierce and fought for peace and liberty.

Her eyes shifted to the sound of footfalls echoing down the hall. She instantly turned around.

There he was - the prince of Gotham - dressed in a dashing off-white captain's shirt, black vest and Navy blue cargo pants. He wore black riding boots and a belt with a hostler slung over his waist.

Diana took a moment and allowed her eyes to survey his costume with an appreciating smile. "Who are you supposed to be, Bruce?"

Bruce leaned his back against the door, putting up his "bad boy" pose as he folded his arms over his chest and smirked. He didn't pick these costumes at random. He felt the irony rising in his veins as he was dressed as the General of the Rebel Alliance and a smuggler who was a loner and viewed by some as a rebel and a scoundrel on the surface. A man that followed his own path until he later realized the importance of being in a group and helping to preserve the common good.

"Han Solo," he replied with a sly tone. "Rebel, warrior, captain/general, and lover to Princess Leia."

She hummed with approval. "It suits you."

He nodded towards her costume. "Likewise."

"I have to admit that this is a beautiful outfit, Bruce." She mashed her teeth into her bottom lips, and looked down at her costume. "How do I look?" she asked, lifting her gaze as Bruce strutted to her and curled his arms around her body...his strict and grim emotions were betraying him. She smiled, eyes dazzlingly, as she bored into his dangerously intoxicating gaze.

"Beautiful," he muttered out, curving his lips. "A beautiful princess of both worlds."

She placed her hand on his jagged cheek. "You look very handsome," she brushed her lips across his cheek; the action of which sparked him as he angled his head and pressed his lips onto hers in return.

They felt their skin burning as they deepened into a savory interlock. Bruce's hands slowly moved down her dress, she pulled away and looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "I think we should...mmph..." her words paused in her mouth as he embraced her tightly against his body and kissed tentatively down her neck until his lips sucked the firmness of her toned shoulders with biting kisses. "Bruce..." she nearly panted, "we need to stop and get to the party...Wally will be disappointed."

"Let him," a fierce growl escaped from his lips, as he reached the back of her neck, kissing the sensitive spots. "I'm in no hurry."

She pulled out of his grasp and raced out into the bedroom. He was swift with movement and pinned her against the wall. She stared into the wicked gleam in his heated gaze and inwardly shivered. She could overpower him quick and effortlessly, yet she would seldom.

"You're trembling, princess." He teased.

"I am not trembling." She responded indignantly.

She looked over to the bed and noticed a second box tucked beneath it - hidden. Another costume? "What is that?" She inquired, gesturing beneath the bed, trying to diffuse the situation before they got carried away again.

Bruce followed her stare and stood silent a moment as if in deep thought. "That…is nothing." He replied cryptically however with a note of uncertainty. Diana was quick to notice and her curiosity only grew.

"Is it now?" Her tone was playful yet skeptic.

She was met with a blank stare – his poker face - she knew he used it to hide his thoughts and emotions from others. It wouldn't work on her. Years of knowing the man - professionally and now personally - made her familiar with his habits. "Then you won't mind if I look?"

Bruce shrugged, knowing that it was useless lying to her especially since she knew him so well. Besides there was maybe a 50% chance she wouldn't hurl him out the window for this. If there was another thing he and Han Solo had in common, aside from their choice in romantic partners, it was that they were also risk-takers who defied the odds. He breathed a sigh of admission before responding.

"All right. THAT is for our very own private "after-party" later tonight after patrol."

Diana raised an inquisitive eyebrow at this once she realized his meaning. "Now this I must see." A sultry look crossed her face.

Before he could say anything, she brushed past him and lifted the boxed outfit from beneath the bed. It was heavier than the costume she was wearing, and judging from Bruce's posture it was something he was wary of perhaps regarding her reaction. "Diana…"

She opened the box and gaped at what she found inside with raised eyebrows. This was definitely something her mother and fellow sisters would take exception to – with sharpened blades. She looked towards Bruce with a flicker of indignity that was soon washed by surprise and consideration.

"Well Bruce, if I did not know any better, I would say you were beginning to look forward to tonight."

"It could have its perks." He offered, repressing his own smile from forming.

Diana studied the costume more closely. It consisted of a greenish brassiere framed by gold metal that laced behind the neck and back by a mere string. The thong or g-string rather followed the same pattern; gold framing however it held a long dark flowing red cloth at the front and back of it similar to a loin cloth. Matching green boots with gold vein-like lacings, a gold choker and a matching armband, bracelet, headpiece and earrings also accompanied it.

The overall outfit was sexy, provocative and would put her armored swimsuit to shame as far immodesty goes. Looking at the product label, it all made sense. 'Princess Leia – Slave Bikini'.

"Hmm…" She hummed in playful pondering, her fingers tracing the various pieces of the outfit all the while she watched Bruce – through her peripheral vision - go rigid as though preparing for an affronted Amazonian onslaught. "What would you say if I was prepared to run you though the wall right about now?" She baited him.

Bruce's response was an amused glare. "I'd say it would be worth it, if it got you to wear this later tonight." His smirk returned as he watched her lift the brassiere and assess its size and shape against her body.

"You really want to see me in this, Bruce?" Her tone was husky, seductive in her movements. Bruce's response was a predatory-look that made her cheeks glow red all the while tempting thoughts ran through her mind, perhaps not too dissimilar from his regarding her, this outfit, tight ropes, her lasso and Bruce in this bedroom...a naked Bruce. She didn't need much convincing, but it wouldn't hurt to make him work for it. "What would you do if I agreed to wear this?" She coaxed.

"Name it." He demanded.

"I just have two conditions." She set the costume down and took slow steps towards him. "1 – You do your absolute best to enjoy yourself at Wally's party." Bruce could live with that - she needn't ask - he'd have done that for her anyway. She stood directly in front of him now and could almost feel the heat of him radiating off his body. "And 2…" she grinned, "you don't keep me waiting tonight after patrol."

Bruce nodded briskly with a dangerous smirk. "Deal." He felt sorry for any scum that might try to delay him tonight.

A full radiant smile blossomed across Diana's beautiful face. "Then I guess tonight...we will be having our own Halloween fun…Han?" she enticed feverishly, her fingers roaming over the buttons of his shirt.

He grinned as he pulled her fully up against his body. "Works for me, Leia." he whispered before kissing her passionately.

Moments later they were both heading out of the bedroom on their way to the party via the Watchtower transporter.

"I think I'm starting to like this Halloween custom, Bruce." she whispered into his ear, reaching down and taking his hand in hers.

"Yeah," he said with little effort, locking their fingers together. "Me too, princess."


End file.
